


Suspicious Underwear

by pretendimanauthor



Category: SHINee
Genre: Comedy, M/M, NSFW, jongtae but everyone has had sex w taem at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretendimanauthor/pseuds/pretendimanauthor
Summary: the whole gang is on a road trip but the fun times r interrupted when a suspicious pair of lacy pink panties r found in the van ;))))warnings: cursing, sex mention





	

“What the  _ fuck _ is this?” Minho yells the second after he enters Jonghyun’s car.

“What-  _ oh my GOD! _ ” Key screams as he slides the mini van’s door shut.

“What’s wrong?” Jonghyun starts the car, then turns to face the two seated in the middle.

“What are  _ these? _ ” Minho thrusts a finger in Jonghyun’s direction, on which dangles a pair of lacy pink panties.

“What are what?” Onew peers around the back of Key’s seat, having removed his earbuds as soon as people started shouting.

“Um...” Jonghyun freezes.

“Oh,” Onew makes a face somewhere between shock and disgust. Taemin slides into the passenger seat, slamming the car door.

“The gas tank is filled, so we’re ready to go!” He turns to smile at everyone, but immediately realizes that they’re all staring at him with wide eyes. “What?”

Jonghyun clears his throat and lifts his chin in the general direction of Minho’s finger.

“Oh,” Taemin grips his seatbelt.

“ _ Well? _ ” Key prods, raising an eyebrow. Onew looks from Jonghyun to Taemin, and back again.

“Well, I... Taemin and I, I mean... You know..” Jonghyun rubs the back of his neck, casting his eyes downwards.

“ _ Well? _ ” Minho waves the pantied finger at Taemin accusingly.

“Well,” Taemin sighs and then shrugs, “Last Thursday Jonghyun took me to dinner, I showed him my cute underwear, and then we fucked in his mom van.”

Onew shakes his head with disappointment.

“Then we fucked again except I didn’t wear the panties  _ that _ time around.”

“Oh my god,” Jonghyun hides his face in his hands.

“Oh my god, you had  _ sex _ with these on?” With a noise of disgust, Minho hurls the underwear at Taemin who easily catches them.

“Oh please. Like none of  _ you _ have ever fucked me while I wore panties,” Taemin turns back around to face the windshield, feeling rather satisfied with himself. Minho makes a defeated noise, Key mumbles something, and Onew coughs nervously.

“Can- can we go now?” Jonghyun’s eyes flit between the rearview mirror and the pink lacy underwear in Taemin’s hands.

“As long as you promise we’re not gonna find any more panties later on down the road,” Key replies.

“No promises,” Taemin snorts.


End file.
